


Pemberly Chronicles

by orphan_account



Series: Here There Be Dragons [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not going to be very long, only a few stories. About Lizzie shadowing at Pemberly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The building in front of her is daunting, to say the least. All chrome and glass stretching up for, what seems like, miles. It is a building that makes your knees knock, and your heart pound. A building with a dautnting, cleverly designed sign. Pemberly Digital. Terrifying,especially for Lizzie. 

This is Darcy's company. He walks these halls. He speaks to every person inside. This is his building. This is his element. This is a place Lizzie is out of the loop. Here she is the newbie, not him. And it terrifies her to no end. 

But, what else is there to do. She has to walk through those doors and meet the overly cheery tour guide. She takes a step, and then another. She is doing it, walking into the building. It is terrifying, and she prays that Darcy has not come home from his buisness conference to find her here, invading. 

She takes a deep breath and swipes her newly made key-card. As she walks through the doors she takes a deep breath. If she tries, everything will be okay. That was, until, she saw the cheery tour guide with her cheery face and offical looking badge. She is okay until she finds out the true identity of said 'overly cheery' tour guide


	2. Offices

Her office was nice. Really nice. It gave her a view of the park next door, and the playground. It had a desk, a freakishly comfy desk chair, and a perfect space for her to get her work done. It was, by far, her favorite place in the whole building. It was her sanctuary where she could work, read and film her videos uninterrupted. It was a stress, and Darcy, free environment. 

Was. Now he knew where he could find her, after Gigi threw him in there, and well. Awkwardness ensued. It was the first time Lizzie did not want to be in that office. Now she wanted to be in that park across the street, cowering beneath the slide. Anywhere but here, really. And that arm touch! Why? I mean, Darcy was a decent person, but did she really have to touch him, of all things. Ugh. Disgusting. 

She berated herself as she walked to dinner, and when she had to edit the video the next day. Why was she so stupid, and why couldn't this office have Darcy-Proof doors. She didn't' want to see his face again, it just existed to confuse her. To mess the feelings in her stomach, and launch the butterflies into a frantic flight. And they didn't settle down for long after. Lizzie's hand still tingled slightly where she touched Darcy. Or was that just her imagination. She couldn't tell anymore. 

When she returned to her office she couldn't help but see the places Darcy sat. The door he had walked through. Where she had (stupidly) touched his arm. For split seconds she found herself wishing that she could talk to him, to speak about anything. Everything. Then she made herself stop. Told herself to snap back into reality. He couldn't still possibly like her. It was impossible. Why did she care even, it wasn't like she liked him, or anything. Or did she?


	3. Discussions and Revelations

It had been a long night. Talks with Charlotte. Talks with Jane. And she was still confused. She didn't want to like Darcy, didn't want all of her feelings of hatred and friendship mixed up in one knot in her stomach, but there they were. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of him, in that stupid hat, and that stupid bow tie. Sometimes he just seemed to understand her more then anyone ever had. And that whole 'verisimilitude' thing. How many people did she know that would acually say something like that? One, apparently. 

He had that front of formality, and shyness. But under that he was smart, brilliant really, and funny, and. Nice. When he had previously been arrogant, and duchey. But had he? Or was it that formal front, and the shyness. Lizzie didn't know. She tried not to care. Tried really, really hard not to care. He was the same old Darcy, but he was more comfortable around her. Slightly more comfortable. All their talks were still really awkward. It wasn't like they were friends, or anything. They never had been, now they were just forced to interact on a daily basis ,and be pleasant about it. That was all it was. Nothing more.But Lizzie, deep down, wanted it to be something more. She just didn't want to be the one to pull the trigger, and break the thin bubble that surrounded each of them.


	4. Sight

Lizzie had given up. Or given in. Darcy was a decent person, and she should just realize it, and accept it. He was a funny, kind, helpful person. She saw that now, especially after the whole Fitz thing. He had made her laugh, something only a few people could do. She would try her absolute hardest to keep that going, because he was a decent person. But it stopped at friendship. She would let her brain cross no farther then the friendship line. It seemed all that Darcy wanted anyhow. Friendship. The line in the sand.

The line that Lizzie's distracted, sleep deprived brain was now crossing. After a late night last night, editing and helping Charlotte (and Jane) she was exhausted. It was all she could do to not fall asleep in this 'career altering' board meeting. It was about a new project, or something, and she had been dragged in to see how ideas got formed in a big media company. And in order to not fall asleep the friendship line had been crossed. Big time. Lizzie sat there, trying to remain upright, and watching Darcy present what he thought was a good idea for the company to go at.

 _God he is hot sometimes,_ was Lizzie's current train of thought. And it was hot, at least in the boardroom. Darcy had his sleeves rolled up, and because they had been at this negotiating stage for at least an hour by now, his hands had been thoroughly run through his hair and it was now standing on end. He wore his glasses, and they were sliding down his nose slightly. He pushed them up, and continued gesticulating, like his ideas were flowing into his hands, and he had to move them about just to be sane. 

Lizzie smiled as he ran his hands through his hair again, and she found her hands moving in the same motion. Like she wanted to run them through his hair instead. She slammed them onto her lap, and trapped them between her legs.  _What the hell am I doing?_ She asked herself.  _Mooning over him like some blonde teenage girl?  Snap out of it._ So, she glanced back at him, just as he was sitting down, and someone else was standing up. The way he moved, it was smooth, and she could see his muscles moving in his forearms s he straightened his paper. Then he looked up at her, and her eyes flashed to the knew speaker, before he knew that he was watching her. 

She was glad to get out of that meeting. 


	5. San Francisco

Lizzie's tour of San Francisco was wonderful. A day (almost) stress free, full of wandering through the city, hitting the highlights. Gigi had even arranged a rough schedule, how long spent where so they could cram the most. By the end of the day, Lizzie was glad she had worn sensible shoes, and brought her biggest purse. Her feet were sore, and her purse stuffed with good things by the end of the day. But she had had fun. That was what mattered, even though all she wanted to do now was sit down with a glass of wine and talk to Charlotte about her day. 

"Lizzie Bennet I want all the details about today," Charlotte said the instant she answered the phone. "How bad was it?" 

"It wasn't as bad as you would imagine, really. Yeah Gigi managed to wander off a few times, thus leaving me alone with Darcy, but I managed to keep the conversation afloat. Mostly with small talk, and really bad small talk at that. But I didn't let myself drown, and I didn't say anything stupid." 

"Like I believe that," Charlotte scoffed. "I want to know your most awkward moment today, and how you reacted to that." 

Lizzie thought for a moment. "Had to be when Darcy and I both reached for a scarf at the same time at one of the stores, and our hands totally slammed into each other. All I did was apologize and back off." 

"That's it?" 

"That's it, Char. Really. It wasn't that bad, aside from the humiliating small talk." What she didn't say was how it felt when their hands had touched each other, that strange surge of warmth, and tightness in her chest. By the expression on his face, she had known that he felt it too. That and because he didn't pull away right away. They both just let the contact linger. 

"I feel like there is something you aren't telling me, but I will accept that for now, Lizzie. I know you don't want to admit your deep love for William Darcy quite yet." 

"Charlotte! I am not in love with him!!" 

"On the contrary. Say his name. His full name." 

"William. Darcy." she said it out loud, and blushed. She could even hear how exactly she said it, with a small smile and a bit of reverance in her tone. 

"Lizzie Bennet and William Darcy sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s" 

Lizzie hung up.


	6. Learning and Leaving

It was a good day. A perfect day. The bords were singing in the trees, the sky was blue, and Lizzie had a new phone. After years of dealing with her crappy one, she was in with the times. Sort of. 

As she related her viwers by way of skirts and parking tickets she was happy. Then there was a knock on her door, and Darcy walked in. He stopped by more now, and they would talk. A lot. 

He began to ask questions about the theater and weather she wanted to with just him. As a date, she would have said if her phone hadn't chirped. If she hadn't answered it, and if her entire world hadn't come down around her ears. 

All she remembered was her frantic mind state, Darcy's kind, sensitive, "Lizzie are you alright" hand his hand placed on her back. 

Then she was in the car driving away, confused.


End file.
